


Sorrow

by Solkatt2410



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Multi, Sorrow, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solkatt2410/pseuds/Solkatt2410
Summary: There is so much sorrow. The mountain is won.A drabble for the ending of The Hobbit trilogy I recently rewatched and maybe cried over.





	Sorrow

There is so much sorrow.

* * *

Bilbo does not know what to do with himself.

He has followed Thorin across the world, into madness and out of it, through right and wrong, through success and failure. And now he is gone.

He whines like a wounded animal, sobs into the cold. The light has faded from the eyes of half of his soul and he will never find anyone like Thorin Oakenshield again.

* * *

Legolas runs. He knew Tauriel gave away her heart to Kíli, understands he will never win hers, hates himself for his weakness. She needs him. He will go north, hears the unsaid parts of his father's words and wonders if anything will ever be normal again.

He does not know he will find love among the sons of the Company at a time himself.

* * *

Tauriel wishes she had never found the brightness of Kíli's eyes like starlight. She wishes she had never heard his soft voice or felt the warmth of his rough hands. That he had not caught her interest with his charm and his wit. Wishes he had never touched his heart to hers.

* * *

The mountain is won.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
